Futures present mishap
by nightmare-NNY-fan
Summary: the sequel to Begginings. This time its more funny, and new characters! All the fun in randomness and so far my best fiction yet! Enjoy! Please do not flame. Rouge and Knuxs' daughters visit the past to uncover a the mystery of Rouge's disappearence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own sonic, or its characters!

Claimer: I do own Precious, Pumpkin, Crystal, Crystal's friends, and the whole SDH

**Chapter 1 In The Future**

Target set to 17 years back to the past. "Be careful out there Pumpkin." said Knuckles. "I know dad and I'll be alright" said Pumpkin. "I just want to meet my mom and know how she looked and find out what happened to her in" "Don't worry dad I will return and you know it" said Pumpkin. "I know and be careful out there" "Dad I may just be 16years old but I know what I am doing here and you know it." "Try not alter the past! Goodbye!" "Goodbye father"

That was the last time Knuckles from the future saw his daughter Pumpkin and Precious who snuck into the time machine when he wasn't looking. Pumpkin and Precious are twins and they are Echidnabats. Echidnabats are a mix breed animal of a Bat and an Echidna. They also have a band with some of the characters you will meet later in the story. But Pumpkin doesn't know that her twin sister has followed her into the time machine.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own sonic, or its characters!

Claimer: I do own Precious, Pumpkin, Crystal, Crystal's friends, and the whole SDH

**Chapter 2 Welcome To The Past**

A portal opened and out came Pumpkin. "So this is the past." "Look out!" Pumpkin looked up and gasped. Precious landed on Pumpkin. "Thanks for breaking my fall sis." "What are you doing here!" said Pumpkin in an angry tone. "I was just in the neighborhood when I decided to drop by." "Grrrrrrr…" "Don't be that way Pumpkin and aren't you glad to see me?" "No!" Precious grinned a little. "Grrrrrr…" "Grrrrrr…" As usual they had a Grr fight. "Fine!" said Pumpkin. "Who ever finds mom first wins!" "Fine by me because I'm going to be the winner!" said Precious flying away. "Hey!!" shouted Pumpkin. "Get back here, I'm not finished with you yet!" But Precious was already in the distance. "Fine I'll look for her myself and I'll win" pumpkin said to herself.

Pumpkin flew to Angel Island and just as she knew her father, Knuckles was there. "Hi" said Pumpkin cheerfully. "Who are you and leave now, you don't belong here!" said Knuckles impolitely. Pumpkin frowned and made a really sad look that would make others feel bad. "They're you are!" a voice shouted coming towards her. It was Precious! Precious pushed Pumpkin off the steps and they started fighting. Pumpkin avoided her punches. Knuckles watched in surprise. Pumpkin was about to punch Precious when Knuckles told them to stop. The girls stopped immediately. "Again, who are you two?" asked Knuckles surprised that they had listened to him. "She started it!" randomly yelled Precious. "You liar…" Knuckles stopped them from fighting again. "Answer my question!" said Knuckles becoming furious now. "I m Pumpkin!" "And I m Precious!" "And we're twin sisters and you're our…" they stopped talking and ran away. "Wait what were you going to say?" asked Knuckles. Pumpkin stopped running. Precious stopped a few steps away from her sister. "Well what we were going to say was that …" Precious covered Pumpkins mouth and dragged her away. Pumpkin struggled free and walked towards Knuckles. "We come from the future… and you're our… and you're our **FATHER**!" said Pumpkin dramatically. Knuckles stayed wide mouthed, thinking of it like it was impossible. Precious came walking towards Knuckles and closed his mouth and walked a few steps forward with her eyes closed and her arms crossed. "But if you're my daughters than whom did I marry?" "All in good time…" said Precious like if she didn't care that much. "We're looking for her here because we want to meet her." Said Pumpkin cheerfully. "Your cheerfulness disgusts me." Precious said in a dark way. Pumpkin looked at her blankly and frowned, so did Knuckles. "Anyway what happened to her in the future?" asked Knuckles. "We don't know? She just disappeared a year after we were born." Said Pumpkin shrugging her shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own sonic, or its characters!

Claimer: I do own Precious, Pumpkin, Crystal, Crystal's friends, and the whole SDH

**Chapter 3 I Don't Believe It**

"Just tell me who I married!" said Knuckles begging. "That's embarrassing." said Precious. "I've never seen you beg." "Stop being mean Precious!" "Hey I was only saying." said Precious acting innocent. "Ok, I'll tell you" said Pumpkin ignoring her sister's remark. "It's…" Pumpkin was cut off by her sister. "Someone's coming!" said Precious getting into a fighting position. Sonic appeared. "Whoa, I didn't know you had company." said Sonic sarcastically. "Who're your two friends Knux?" asked Sonic. "I m…" "It's none of your business." said Precious stopping Pumpkin from talking. "How about you Knuckles? You know they're names?" Knuckles looked angry. Knuckles then started fighting Sonic. "Sheesh, and here I thought we were

aggressive." said Precious looking a little bit confused. "Maybe we should

stop them?" said Pumpkin trying to help. "Let them sort it out themselves."

said Precious without caring about it. "But dad can get hurt!" said Pumpkin

looking worried. "It's your problem." Said precious starting to fly away.

"Fine!" said Pumpkin furiously as Precious flew away.

Pumpkin stared at her father and Sonic while fighting. Sonic stopped and at that moment. Knuckles punched him. While Sonic lay on the floor he thought to himself. "Hmm, bat wings, and dread locks? "OMG! No way!" Sonic blurted out. "Are you two related in a way?" asked Sonic looking suspiciously at Knuckles. "Soooooooo what's your name again?" he said to Pumpkin. "leave her alone!" said Knuckles furiously. He walked by him and grabbed his daughter and started dragging her away because she wouldn't budge. "Bye!" said Pumpkin politely to Sonic as she was being dragged away. Sonic looked confused because he had never seen Knuckles so over protective of a person before. "Wait!" Yelled Sonic. "You look like a nice animal, what's your name?" Said Sonic trying that approach again. Pumpkin giggled. "My name is…" "Don't talk to him!" said Knuckles stopping in his tracks. Pumpkin looked down. "Why are you controlling her?" Yelled Sonic. "It's not like she's your daughter!" Pumpkin looked down. Sonic gasped quietly. "I knew it! He really is your dad!" "How come you never told me Knuckles, we're buddies right?" "No!" Knuckles yelled instantly. Pumpkin giggled at hearing that. "Hi, I m Pumpkin and I come from the future." "Oh, so that explains everything." said Sonic. "Well I'd better be going, Bye daddy and Sonic!" Pumpkin said flying away. "Soooooooooo" said Sonic suspiciously "She looks nice. And I was wondering… So who you gonna marry?!" Sonic said with excitement to find out. Knuckles stayed quiet and returned back to the temple more serious than ever. Sonic left to avoid Knuckles during the time he was like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own sonic, or its characters!

Claimer: I do own Precious, Pumpkin, Crystal, Crystal's friends, and the whole SDH

**Chapter 4 My Mother, My Destiny **

Precious was walking down the street when a paper smacked her in the face. "Grr, stupid piece of paper!" Precious yelled as she was about to rip it up when something caught her eye.

"Everybody's invited! That means me!" "Huh? What's this?" "Hmm… I wonder who that is? Who cares! I m going to this party! I hope mom is there." Precious said unaware that her sister had been listening to her the whole time. Pumpkin grabbed the paper Precious had left behind. It was for tonight. She knew that she had to get there before Precious did but first she came up with a plan. "Hmm, if Precious gets there before I do I fly and push her away and start a fight!" "Now I've got everything planned, Mhwahahahahaha!" Pumpkin laughed evilly then went to go find her sister. Sonic had just arrived to find that Pumpkin was already gone. He then saw her flying away in the distance. Sonic followed her to get more information. It soon grew dark and the Party at the Party Dome had just begun. Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, Amy, Sally, Tikal, Rouge, The twins, Mina, Ash, and many other animals arrived. The music started playing. The others that were dancing pushed Knuckles and Rouge close to each other until they bumped into each other. They both turned around. Rouge smiled. "Want to dance?" asked Knuckles. "I'd be delighted." Rouge said. They were about to dance when Precious appeared right in front of them. "There you are!" said Precious happily. All of a sudden Pumpkin flew in and pushed Precious away. Instinctively Precious started yelling and fighting all the way to the stage. Rouge and Knuckles followed them to the stairs. "there you two are, we were waiting for you." A robot said. "Huh?" the two girls said at the same time. The Robot handed them guitars. "Start the rock and roll!" said the robot lamely. The curtains opened and the started singing and playing the guitars. Sometimes they took turns singing and sometimes they sang at the same time. At that moment Sonia and Mainiac came in. "your rock and roll band is here!" said Sonia. "We already have music." said the robot pointing at Pumpkin and Precious. "You know they are pretty good!" said Mainiac. "Hey sis!" said Sonic said to Sonia. "Hi!" said Sonia and Mainiac happily and excited. "Hey Sonic is mine!" yelled Amy trying to get through the crowd. "Who is she?" asked Sonia. "An annoying girl I can't shake off." said Sonic looking annoyed. Sonia giggled. Amy had had finally reached Sonic. "Stay away from Sonic! He's mine!" Amy said angrily. "Hi, my name is Sonia and this is Mainiac." "Hi" said Mainiac. "I don't care who you are! Stay away from Sonic!" Amy said more furious then ever. "Amy! This is my sister and my brother!" yelled Sonic really annoyed. "Oh! Um Uh… Then never mind." Said Amy really embarrassed. She turned around and walked back in embarrassment. Sonia snickered.

The twins had finished there song. "Thank you!" "But we have Nowwww!" yelled Precious pulling her sister off the stage. Rouge and Knuckles followed them off the stage. "So who are you two?" asked Rouge. "Everyone is asking that question!" said Pumpkin really annoyed. "You know she's right." Precious said agreeing with her sister. "Fine then I'll tell her!" Knuckles said looking half interested in telling her the story. After Knuckles had finished explaining the girls were all like nuh uh at him because Knuckles had left out a lot of important details out. "Hey!" shouted Pumpkin disturbed by that. "You forgot to tell her that you're our dad and obviously you should have known that Rouge is our mother!" Pumpkin had been shouting that thing very loud. "Oops!" Pumpkin turned red in embarrassment. Precious punched her on her shoulder really hard, Pumpkin let out a yelp of pain. Rouge and Knuckles stared at them wide mouth and for a little bit stared at each other for it was a surprise to both of them. Rouge tried talking but she was too surprised to believe it and so did Knuckles have the same expression as her. Pumpkin was now lying on the ground and Precious was sitting under a tree waiting for one of them to speak.


End file.
